bright_sidefandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer
A Necromancer is a Conductor born with the Cambion Kiss, or Mark of the Cambion - a parasitic demonic imprint on a living soul that gives them access to the Conducting frequencies and energy from the realm of the Dead. History The history of the Necromancers is vague yet expansive, and which parts are truth and which are legend is not accurately known. The modern Necromantic Kingdom, though, can be traced back to two separate groups - one, a Roman cult called Mortem Deus, who worshipped the god of death and darkness known as Demetrius, who was said to be the original ruler of Hell before Lucifer was banished there. They believed that death itself was a superior form of living, and that work must be undergone to bring Demetrius forth as a force of death to totally decimate the entire existence of living as we know it, creating what they believed would be a better universe where they would act as powerful officers of Demetrius, controlling those who worshipped Lucifer or Adoh/God. The other was from England, who came from what would be modern day Germany after the Black Plague. Most of them believed that life and death were two opposite and equal forces that had to be managed and controlled equally - and it was the human Necromancers that were meant to keep the two forces separate and in check. A small number were Lucifer worshipers. The first family to arrive in the New World was the Poe's - a family of Lucifer believers that would begin to set the foundation for the Necromantic Kingdom. They would be followed by the majority of the England families who grew tired of Britain's falling empire, and wanted a place to start anew and on their own. A few years after the Revolutionary War, the remnants of Mortem Deus arrived in America and joined the Kingdom, such as the Cardinals. They started off in Maryland for a short period of time before moving to Georgia - and soon after decided that it would be better to create their Kingdom in a place away from normal Mortal accessibility. Using ancient information and texts, they were able to locate a leftover dimensional rip from the destruction of the Ever, a large chunk of land called Cytralla Evra. Using their combined powers they were able to reopen that rip and access the dimension, using it as their Kingdom. In 1854, they built the core access point somewhere in East Texas - and spread from that point, outward - where they remain. The Necromantic Kingdom The Necromantic Kingdom was a concept formulated in the 18th century, but not formally crafted until the late 19th. Consisting of a few dozen families - some actual families, while others just adopt the name of the house as a title for a group of them - it is a realm where the Necromancers are free from the shackles of mortal ideals, and can self govern. Government The kingdom is separated into two groups - the Elder Houses, and the Outer Houses. There are seven Elder House and up to thirty Outer. Prior to the mid 20th century, gaining control of the Kingdom consisted of a duel called the 'Fall Reach', which would have the sitting ruler face whoever desired to attempt to take the throne in a battle to consume the other's soul. Only three Houses had control in the first two hundred years - the Poe's were the ruling family from the inception of the Kingdom until 1901, when the King's took power - and then were quickly usurped in 1904 by the Bells' who have ruled ever since. During the Bells' reign, fourteen people attempted a 'Fall Reach' - until 1957, when Ellar Bells made the decision to get rid of the 'Fall Reach'. He called himself the Chancellor, and introduced a Senate, helmed by three Elder Houses with a single Outer House acting as a representative, and then the House that was second-in-line would chose one of their own to act as the Minister of the 'Fall Tribunal', which would consist of the remaining Outer Houses. The Fall Tribunal would meet once every Autumn to address issues that would be taken to the Senate who would confer with the Chancellor. If change had not be enacted by the next Autumn to a satisfactory degree - with one Elder House and ten Outer Houses in agreement - the Minister would become the Chancellor and the system would reboot. As of now, Alistair Bells is the sitting Chancellor. Houses From the dozens of Houses in the Necromantic kingdom, only a few are known. Out of the alleged seven Elder Houses, only the Bells and the Cardinals are known. And out of dozens of Outer houses, only the Locke's, the Feversham's, and the Lancaster's are confirmed Houses - with Houses such as the Poe's and King's possibly not surviving. The English Necromancer's philosophy of agnosticism is the most accepted. Lucifer worshipers are a minority, and generally looked down upon while any worship to Demetrius or affiliation to Mortem Deus is strictly prohibited.